lightning delights
by asiastana
Summary: As they grow older, they learn it's not every day when they have a free afternoon to themselves.


**lightning delights**

The newscast said that it was supposed to be a sunny summer day, but the rain falling from the sky says otherwise as they dash home, their clothes getting soaked while their hair is plastered to their foreheads. Simple ice-creams are long forgotten and tossed into a trash can as they leap over puddles and sidestep from crashing into others. Lightning flares up in the sky, illuminating the world in the sun's absence that is just too bright to see clearly.

In the distance, the rumble is low, the thundering clouds rolling in with a rising crescendo of beating drums. Above them, a cymbal crashes and the downpour intensifies. Hand in hand, they breathlessly run to the front door-in part from laughing at the absurdity of a summer rainstorm and in part from running to escape said rain. With ragged breath, they finally skid to a stop when they duck under the awning, while Adrien dives into his pocket to retrieve his apartment key.

His keychains jingle, the metal clinking as his fingers fumble to unlock the door, the icy water from the rain dripping down his arms and making his hands numb. Behind him, Marinette releases the last of her giggles, a sigh escaping her mouth as she rests her forehead between his shoulderblades. With a playful nip, she presses a kiss to the middle of his back.

She can hear the smirk in his voice, knowing without seeing that it's adorably crooked. "What are you doing, my Lady?"

A smile graces her lips as she hums against his clothes and snakes her arms around his waist, hooking her thumbs in his belt loops. "Nothing," she says. "Not a _single_ thing."

Delicate fingers drum at his clothed hipbones, pressing lightly in the groove. He takes a small intake of breath, his back expanding when she dips, not just one, but two fingers into the band of his jeans, letting the pads of her fingers skim his heated skin. Fire burns at her fingertips and she feels powerful when she puts pressure there again for a moment, then decides to dance her fingertips away.

His body shakes with a small chuckle, a green eye peeking over his shoulder. When she grins up at him, Adrien's smirk only becomes more knowing. "Doesn't seem like _nothing_."

But Marinette doesn't respond, her blue eyes twinkling bright for a moment before burying her face between his shoulderblades again, giving another bite.

The rattle of the keychains stop, making her pause for a brief moment. However, heat blooms in her chest when he answers her taunts in kind. His hand reaches behind him to drag his nails up her exposed thigh; the sensation is slow, not unlike the drumming tandem of thunder, as his hand goes under her dress. They rake from just above her knee, almost tickling, before scratching four fingers up to her inner thigh. Lazy and deliberate, he flirtatiously curls back all his fingers until only the index remains pointed and scrapes the apex of her thighs before sneaking it away.

Like the charged air between them, blinding lightning strikes when he unlocks the door.

They enter the house alone, their kwamis choosing to not venture with them outside today. However, they creak the door gently open and quietly close it with a quick thud. The apartment is warm, humid even as they linger in dark entryway, their damp clothes smelling of rain and summer heat. But Marinette can see his white teeth glow as he grins at her, a smirk buried in his cheek. Fingers trail her upper arm, affectionately rubbing before cascading down to ghost her wrist and intertwining his fingers with hers. Taking her hand, they walk stealthily to his bedroom, improvising a dance they both know so well.

Because it is not unknown for them to sneak into a house together, their hearts racing and their hormones on edge, caught up in a moment for the two of them. This isn't a new adventure of discovery, a new map to explore when they race to the bed. It is a course they know like the lines on the palms of their hands, for the freckles that dot the other's skin is a language they fluently speak.

For it is not the first time that Marinette tugs on her lover's arm so suddenly that it makes him falter as he spins around to face her, wide-eyed. And it is not the last time that hands shoot to his face and pull him towards her, making his breath hitch at her eagerness while their lips crash together. Like a cue only Adrien knows, he exhales as his shoulder sag, the taste of him filling her lungs. His arms tighten around her, crushing her body to his and all thoughts of oxygen tumble out of her head.

With staggering steps, he walks her backwards until she is up against the wall, his hands skimming her body as they travel up and down. Her own fingers card through wet golden locks, a needy grip pushing his head forward to hers. Like a coveted invitation, she licks along his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, finishing the seduction with a small nip. In return, he smiles through a cheeky kiss, dragging his hand to cup her jaw, his fingers pressing less than gentle. Warmth pools in her lower abdomen at his greed, his tongue warm and hot as he kisses her opened mouth deep. It's in moments like this when they are pressed so close, when she's not seeing, but feeling his love on her skin, that she wonders if he can feel her soul. Because, in this moment, in the middle of a dark hallway when Adrien floods her senses, she hopes she can touch his.

The thoughts are shattered when he breaks away, his words puffed against her lips.

"Let's go to bed, princess."

Peering up through her lashes, a smirk forms and she pulls him in for another kiss, demanding pecks once, twice, thrice before letting go and giving him a playful shove to his chest. Wiggling out of his hold, she pushes him past him with a quick step, blue eyes glittering with mischief as she looks over her shoulder.

"Better come, kitty cat," she says, her voice husky as she pushes his bedroom door.

He almost immediately follows, his long legs getting him there in a flash. He winks at her and his grin almost splits his face in two. "That's the plan," he tells her and shuts the door behind him.

Marinette scoffs and falls backwards on the bed, her tongue clicking as she scolds him. Spreading her arms out, she relishes in the smooth covers. "Who says you get to come this time?" she offers, her eyes trained on the ceiling. "I didn't last time."

The bed creaks when Adrien gets on his hands and knees, crawling until he's above her. "I thought that was okay."

Propping up on her elbows, she licks her lips as she stares at him, mirth dancing in her eyes. "For quickies, it's totally fine," she offers with a kiss, soft hands tugging upwards as a signal for him to take his shirt off. "But who said we're having a quickie today?"

With both strong thighs on either side of her, he raises to his knees and pulls his shirt over his head. Looking down at her, her heart melts at the sight of him, lean and toned and happy. Leering eyes undress her for a moment, singeing her body with electricity in their wake. He smirks again and trails a finger between her cleavage, an immodest question sitting on his tongue.

"What did you have in mind, then?"

Posing a finger perfectly at the corner of her mouth, blue eyes shine with desire as she looks up at him. There is no shyness in her voice when her lips quirk into a coy smile. "Service me, babe."

And Adrien lets out a laugh, shaking his head. He leans over her, his naked chest warm and his mouth ghosting hers. "Service you?" he whispers, so close that she almost kisses him. "You're going to make me do all the work?"

Marinette smiles and drags her tongue from the base of his neck, slow and steady, right to his ear, wetting its shell. Lightning strikes, the crackle sudden as it flashes, when she repeats herself, just as sure as before. "Service me."

A playful hand dips between them and she innocently brushes the front of his jeans, pleased to find that it's already firm. He bites back a groan and his forehead hits her shoulder. "What do you want?"

Manicured fingers draw on his back when she answers, "Everything I like."

Just as how she left a wet path on his neck, he mirrors her action, his tongue slick and soft as it licks the flushed skin. She lets out a small mewl, melting when he bites the curve of her neck and her head lulls to the side so he can continue. She feels like she's starting to heat, warmth coursing through her blood as she combs his hair for further encouragement, rewarding him with appreciation.

Tentatively, he kisses down her collarbone, his tongue swirling as it dips between her breasts, and he unbuttons the top of her dress with nimble fingers. She feels his mouth trace the outer edges of her bra before going back to her lips. Her back arches and air is stolen from her lungs as he kisses her, one had buried in her black locks, the other palming her chest. His kiss is melting and his touch is rough, but she can't help the elation that floods her soul at the attention.

 _This is heaven_.

Marinette almost lets out a whine of protest when his lips leave hers, but no words can be said as he forcefully sits her up and tears her out of her dress, pulling it off her like it's nothing, and tosses it across the room. Then, just as suddenly, he pushes her back down and falls to the bed with a bounce, a devilish grin on the mouth she loves so much.

She glares at him for a moment, but then giggles and rolls her eyes, deciding to relax rather than ask questions. There's no need, anyway, once he starts kissing her again, pecking kisses on her lips, her neck, her chest, and her belly.

Marinette tries to hide her excitement and she's glad he can't see the stupid smile that finds its way on her face, because she knows exactly what he's going to do next. Adrien feels her anticipation, though, when he presses an open mouth on her thighs; wet kisses that are soft and sweet. Lithe fingers sketch the outside of her panties, sliding down the edges of her womanhood, teasing her in such a cruel way.

She squirms where she lays when he does it again, his feather-like touches too much, and she parts her legs further in impatience. At the bottom of the bed, she can hear her boyfriend chuckle and press more small kisses onto her hips as his fingers shimmy off her underwear.

"I'll give you everything, Marinette," she hears Adrien say. "It'll be the best everything yet."

And then his tongue sweeps across her clit and she sinks into his mattress, pleasure making her cry out. It's slow at first, licking her in a full movement, but his tongue is so wet and so warm that her fingers can only hold onto reality by the threads of the sheets on the bed. As Adrien tastes her, stress falls away and all she can focus on in this moment is the way this feels, sizzling her insides as his tongue swirls. Her hands find their way into his hair again and moans spill out of her mouth as affirmations that he's doing something right. She can't decide if it's the zigzag or the circular motion she likes more, but both set her on edge as pressure builds up in her abdomen.

Marinette's back arches once more, her breath caught in her throat as he slows his movements before picking up the pace again. Inside of her, a coil begins to tighten, curling and curling around itself at his ministrations. It's pleasant and calming as her abs flex, and she throws her legs over his shoulders.

It's not enough, though. She wants more, _craves_ more... She can't continue in this present plateauing state.

"The thing, the _thing_ ," she commands quietly, knowing he knows what she's asking for, and just wants to melt under his touch.

With a hum-and the vibration feels _so good_ -he slips two fingers inside of her as he licks her clit, making it throb in delicious pain. His fingers, long and gifted, pump in and out of her. A part of her feels indecent, knowing the extent of her arousal, but a larger part revels in the fact that she's so wet and that he's able to pleasure her so easily when he touches her core.

The pressure that was coiling upon itself goes into overdrive, building up so quickly as his fingers and tongue please her in perfect tandem. It's the constant rhythm, the sensations of something going up and down and in and out that escalates her building oragasm. For how can she be distracted or have any other thoughts when he's touching her like this, his mouth savoring her taste like she's a luxury?

Her hands smooth his hair, praise wanting to fall from her lips, but she can only pant her pleas of enjoyment that she's so close. Blood surges in her heart and in her head, under her skin, blushing there until it's bright red. He picks up the pace again, going faster and faster, and Marinette thinks that it's almost too much, too good, but she can't have him slow down now. Breath is trapped in her lungs, her stomach too taut. Her fingers grip the sheets again, some sort of tether so that she doesn't get lost in the moment.

She's so close; she can see the stars begin to flash behind her eyelids. In Marinette's mind, she can see a wave rising higher and higher, like a tsunami coming out from the sea. The coil winds up more and more, the wave grows until it's too high to be seen at all.

It is the zig-zag of his tongue once more over her sensitive nub that pushes Marinette over the ledge, the motion too sweet with a swift flick of its tip. Her blue eyes screw shut and all she can cry out is _oh god_ when the coil snaps. Release washes over in a grand wave, flooding her from top to bottom in one fatal swoop. The crash is instant and her body screams out at the stimulation, bliss drowning every cell, leaving tingles from her fingertips to her toes. With a content sigh, tension drains away and leaves her limp.

Adrien wipes his lips on her inner thigh before crawling towards her, his bed giving a small squeak at the rocking. He moves smugly to her, his skin feeling cool against hers until his face over her own. With sleepy eyes, Marinette can see the evidence of her pleasure glisten on his mouth and with a blissful smile, she lifts her head up to kiss it, not minding the salty taste.

She feels his own grin in the kiss and his words are quiet as he curls up next to her, allowing the moment lull to let her bask its glory. "Good oragasm?"

Her jaw is too relaxed, but she finds a way to work it. "Amazing."

There's a brush of a kiss at her temple, his love tender as he somewhat gets her out of her bra. "Good," he affirms and pride drips with every word. "Want to have sex still?"

To that she laughs and shoots him a pointed look in good humor. "What type of question is that?"

Adrien laughs too when he rolls on top of her, his nose brushing hers and she slides a bare leg to feel the rough material of his jeans. "A good one, Marinette." He bites the tip of her nose, but asks a question as an afterthought, "Did you take your BC today?"

Using her first two forefingers, she gives him a mock salute with a playful purse of her lips. "Yes, sir!"

Adrien shakes his head at her antics and kisses her soundly once before getting up and standing by the edge of the bed. Stretching his back, he beckons her over with a crooked finger, giving her a seductive wink. "Come here, lovely."

She can't help but giggle at his words while she scoots to him. When her feet touch the ground, she gives him her own wink and grins. "Isn't that the plan?" she echoes.

He bites his bottom lip dramatically and tosses his head back, making an _oomph_ ing sound to signal his joy. "God, woman! I love it when you pun." He then cups her cheeks and bends over to press a kiss to the top of her hair.

Marinette only impishly smiles, and gives her own kiss to his bare stomach. "Easy there, hot stuff," she warns. "You still got a job to do."

Adrien snorts and lets his fingers linger down the curve of her neck to the side of her breasts. "Ah, yes… My mission," he affirms with a determined nod and begins to unbutton his jeans.

But from where she's sitting, Marinette has other plans; she reaches out and lays her hands atop his. Turning her head up, she rubs soothing circles on the back of his hands while meeting his gaze. "Let me?" she asks and this time, she moves her touch to the bulge of his jeans.

A surprised crooked grin find it's way into Adrien's cheek and he lets go, letting the sound of the zipper fill the room. "I thought I was supposed to service you."

As she tugs his jeans and he steps out of them, Marinette sends a glance his way. "You are," she says in a lofty tone. "And I'm giving you a reward."

When she pulls off his boxers, he laughs, "Oh, by undressing me?"

However, she hides her smirk and lightly touches his length for a brief moment before peering up through her dark lashes. "Oh, no," she whispers, suddenly licking the side his dick with a long swipe. "I think this will do."

When she takes his hard cock in her mouth, never breaking eye contact with him, his eyes go wide and he chokes, bending over and putting a hand on her shoulder for support.

Through clenched teeth, he hisses, "Fuck, babe."

Marinette can't stop the pride that swells in her chest as she pumps him in and out of her mouth, the flat of her tongue lapping the tip of its head. With one hand, she wraps it around the base of his cock while continuing to suck him hard, making her lips glide down his length. As she bobs up and down, her mouth making him wet, she hears him moan.

"I was just going to use my own spit," Adrien confesses, his grip on her shoulder becoming firmer. "But yours…" he trails off with a moan. "Yours is much better."

She wants to reply _Can't have you going in dry_ , but decides against speaking; she's having too much _fun_ teasing him and making him feel good. His hands have found their way into her hair and now he's rewarding her, scratching her scalp with a loving touch as his eyes flutter shut in delight. Chills go down her spine when he affectionately gives her praise by rubbing the shell of her ear and she can't help but give a smile that tugs at her cheeks.

From her seat on the bed, the room is much cooler now, rain beating on the window softly. In a world that is only just theirs, they enjoy the carnal sins of the body. Never had Marinette thought that she would be so comfortable being intimate with someone, performing these acts as if there is no such thing as modesty. But sex is a give and take and she'll give as much as she receives.

For this is another way to express her love.

Adrien is tangling her hair more now, causing little knots as he tries to remain standing, his silhouette tall in the room. Though he's not looking at her, she's adoring the way his tanned skin is covered in a blush from his neck and expands over the width of his chest. With her free hand, she strokes her fingers down firm pectorals, grazing over the hard abs, before resting on chiseled hipbone, all the while never letting go of him with her mouth.

The hand that is on his shaft let's go and she hears a little whine of protest at the loosen stimulation, but she doesn't stop from circling her tongue over his tip again to hush him. Together, she forcibly grabs his hips and squeezes so hard her nails dig into his ass. The aggressive on the delicate skin of his pelvic bones and his ass makes Adrien buck so hard into her mouth that Marinette almost chokes.

There's a push at her shoulder and Adrien pulls out her mouth, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. "Oh god," he manages. "Too good."

She grabs his hand on her shoulder and leaves kisses on the knuckles. "That good?"

Her boyfriend grins and gives a little nod, his tongue running over the top of his teeth. With a large sigh, he laughs and nudges her. "Turn around," he says, a spark in his voice. "I wanna fuck you."

Marinette laughs and does as he wants, knowing that ultimately they're doing what she likes. Getting on her hands and knees, she settles on the bed and she can feel a hand grab her her much like how she did moments ago. Despite that she's not looking at him, lightning blitzes under skin as she waits eagerly. And second later when he enters her, it's like a puzzle piece that fits that his cock fills her.

She doesn't stifle the moan that escapes her for her mind's stunned at how complete she feels. Adrien wastes no time as he begins to move in and out of her pussy, each thrust slow, but hard and a little rough as he rams into her. There are not enough words to describe how wonderful it feels as he slides in her effortlessly, only to pull out until his cock is almost out of her minus his swollen head, to just fuck her fully again.

Lowering herself on a forearm, Marinette sneaks a hand between her legs and beings to her rub her clit, a smile on her face at her arousal. The gratification is instant, the growing bliss seeping into her cells and into her soul. The coil begins to wind itself up again, but instead of a growing wave like before, something more powerful begins to build in her core. Little fireworks start to go off, a sign of what is to come, and send goosebumps over her skin as she relishes in the way both his dick and her hand please her.

Because despite the fact that oral sex is so relaxing and freeing, a release she doesn't have to earn, there is something beyond enticing and thrilling to also masturbate when she has sex. There is an orgasmic high that only comes from the combination of her knowing fingertips coupled with the intimacy as Adrien is thrusting into her. Maybe because this is when she is most raw; completely vulnerable as her ass is in the air and her hand is between her legs, withering at the attention they both give her. For right now, this intimacy is not only filled with his physical love for her, the way he finds arousal in her womanhood, but also in the eroticism and love she feels for herself.

In this moment, where she feels beautiful and confident, sex feels best and the fireworks begin to grow as she touches herself in circles, her cunt dripping in wetness. Behind her, Adrien groans when she tightens her pussy, wrapping it tighter against him, and he uses a hand to hold the back of her neck. The dominating gesture sends her skin on fire and she can only bite the comforter to quiet her mewling.

She's close again, she knows, the pressure building up once more. The coiling curls and curls as his cock fucks her ever harder and faster. Her fingers can only rub erratically around her clit, the fire of an orgasm starting to glow bright. It is the rhythm and pace and one hard slam that smacks their skin loudly together that makes the taut coil snap. She cries out, flames of all colors blazing behind her eyes as all the fireworks bloom. The sparks rain down, burning her skin and her racing heart, clouding her lungs so she can't breathe. If people are made from stars, then orgasms such as these are best described as supernovas.

Marinette's knees shake at the explosion, but she only remains upright as Adrien holds her. The grip on her hips is crushing, but welcomed and it doesn't take long until for him to follow after.

When he comes, there's a large exhale pushed through his nose as he bites his lips He falls on top of her, his body heavy and sweaty and hot; he sucks in air with an intake of breath. Together they lay there unmoving, their bodies feeling like jelly. Marinette is too hot and sticky, though; she's grateful when Adrien rolls off her, for she was starting to itch.

She does the same and they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling, their pants sounding loud in the room around them. With one more deep breath, Adrien's hand find hers and he intertwines their fingers. "So, was that good service, princess?"

In the dark, she realizes that the storm has stopped and there hasn't been lightning for a while. Lifting her other hand, she waves it in a so-so motion, "Ehhhhh," she starts out playfully. "Ten out of ten would bang again."

To that, Adrien shoves her shoulder and kisses her hand. "I think you mean an eleven out of ten," he corrects. Before she can protest, Adrien gets to his feet again and pulls her up too, but she feels sluggish as she stands.

"I just want to lay here and cuddle," she complains, scrunching her nose. But her boyfriend only chuckles and starts pushing her to the bathroom.

"Go pee and then we can shower together."

With a dramatic sigh, she stops dragging her feet and opens the door, looking over her shoulder. "Why do you have to care if I get a UTI?"

And what she sees warms her heart, as he stands naked in his bedroom, comfortable and happy. "Because I happen to love you."

Before she closes the door, she lets her blue eyes linger on his green ones, her sight landing on his heart and soul. "I happen to love you too, Adrien."

 _Because I'm the best me with you_.


End file.
